The present invention relates generally to the field of hand tools and, more particularly, to a tool for installing core plugs into an engine block.
Engine blocks for internal combustion engines are typically provided with a number of holes which communicate between the coolant jacket and the exterior of the engine. These holes are normally closed by plugs known as core or "freeze" plugs. If the coolant inside the engine freezes, expansion of the engine coolant causes the core plugs to pop out, thus protecting the engine block from cracking.
Depending upon how well the engine coolant system is maintained and other operational factors, the core plugs may last a period of from several months to several years without replacement. Eventually, however, the core plugs will rust or weaken so as to require replacement.
Since the core plugs must withstand considerable engine operating temperatures and pressures, the core plugs must be driven into place with considerable force to insure an adequate press fit. This is operation commonly performed using a hammer. Often, there is insufficient clearance space with which to permit application of the necessary impact force to properly seat the plug. As a result, it is many times necessary to remove the engine block from the vehicle, at undesirable labor and expense. Further, if the plug is not properly aligned relative to the hole, the plug may not be seated properly when it is driven into place. Thus, it is often necessary to have a second person maintain the proper alignment of the core plug while it is being driven into place.
The following patent references disclose various types of tools for installing core plugs:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Tate 4,229,870 Oct. 28, 1980 Stewart 4,514,890 May 7, 1985 Echols 4,341,004 July 27, 1982 Wagoner 3,064,342 Nov. 20, 1962 ______________________________________
None of the above references disclose a core or freeze plug tool which mounts to the engine block to provide positive positioning of the core plug driver relative to the hole. Further, none of the above references disclose a tool having a lever arm which gives the operator a mechanical advantage in driving the core plug into the plug hole.